


【黎闻】如果我是学渣你还爱我吗  19

by Lauraceae



Category: dbq我不知道
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraceae/pseuds/Lauraceae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【黎闻】如果我是学渣你还爱我吗  19

狄黎像是为了回应他这句“废话真多”，捏住人的下巴把脸掰过来，嘴唇贴上去就是一个深吻。

柔软舌尖顺着唇缝探进温热口腔，细细舔舐着内壁。于闻被他吻得这一下猝不及防，猛地睁大了眼睛，被束缚着的两只手也不自觉挣扎了一下，嘴唇却下意识分开让对方进来，配合的被用力吻着。

狄黎用齿缘轻轻撕咬他的嘴唇，舌尖轻柔描画，勾勒出于闻的唇形，时而扫过唇缝，惹得身下人呼吸一滞。

于闻被他不知道什么时候学来的粘腻接吻方法撩得火起，偏开头想终止这个吻，却被狄黎一手捏着下巴拉了回来，另一只手禁锢着自己的两只手镇压了所有挣扎，吻得更加深入。

于闻被吻得缺氧却又反抗不得，浑身像是被人抽光了力气软绵绵的，身下那处早已起了反应，但自家男朋友专注亲吻丝毫没有帮他解决一下的意思。

他不耐烦地用脚踝轻轻蹭蹭狄黎小腿，示意他动作快点直接进入正题。也不知这个动作戳到了狄黎哪根莫名的筋，覆在他唇上的呼吸陡然粗重起来，捏着下巴的手也松开转而去扯他领口。

终于狄黎像是吻够了放开了他，于闻的嘴唇才得到解脱，但早已被吮咬得红肿不堪，嘴角处还泛着水光格外诱人。

好不容易让狄黎过渡掉接吻这一环节，于闻又被这人在自己身上四处乱摸的手惹得燥热不已，总觉得自己呼出的气都能把狄黎头发燎着。他憋的浑身难耐，但是看狄黎在自己身上四处抚摸亲吻，脖颈锁骨胸口小腹摸了一个遍，还不厌其烦地在锁骨处吻了一遍又一遍，弄得他觉得锁骨那一块像是被几百只蚂蚁噬咬一样又麻又痒。

狄黎这个在上面的动作按部就班不急不忙，倒显得自己做0做的有些迫不及待。

于闻在心里暗骂自己没出息，耐着性子压着心头邪火等狄黎继续，却没发现自己无意识地拿腿心去蹭狄黎的身体。

狄黎被他腿心硬物顶了一下，这才发现自己男朋友早已急不可耐。

他与于闻许久未见，又是初经情事，控制不住地想把自家男朋友从里到外摸个遍，但男朋友欲望太强，他只能暂时放弃，等待来日方长。

终于等到狄黎从自己身上坐直，于闻哑着嗓子说：“把我手解开。”

狄黎被他低哑的声音刺了一下，像是有人拿生了锈的铁片轻轻刮了下他的耳膜。他伏低了身子伸手去解捆着于闻手腕的皮带，把身下人眼中压抑的欲望尽收眼底。

灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳畔，给本来就升温的大脑火上浇油，烧的他无法思考，连解皮带的手指都有些颤抖。

“你动作快点儿。”于闻在他耳边说，声音是早被情欲浸泡透了的沙哑。

“你别催我。”狄黎用同样低哑的声音回答，手指终于解开那碍事的皮带。

于闻顺手抓住皮带丢在床脚，金属扣落在地毯上发出闷响。

狄黎坐起来，拉开了于闻的裤子拉链，指尖勾住内裤向下扯，将早已蛰伏多时的器物暴露在空气中。

手指在硬得发烫的不停上下撸动，明明身体热的滚烫，狄黎的指尖却微凉，刚抚上去的时候激得于闻头皮一阵发麻，下意识地用手指抓紧了床单，发出一声不轻不重的暧昧呻吟。

“唔……”

狄黎闻声，手上动作没停，从耳根到脖颈处却红了一片。

他一只手在于闻的柱身上上下撸动，指尖不时划过上面凸出的筋脉和沟壑，另一只手拉开了自己的拉链，抚慰着自己身下那物。

于闻被他弄得浑身发软，只能一只手死死抓住床单，另一只手握拳将骨节堵在齿间，好压制住自己的喘息和呻吟。

狄黎指尖轻轻在前端的小缝中抠刮，成功从于闻泛红的眼角逼出一点水意。之前刻意被压抑的低声喘息，也在这种刺激下变成了一声清晰的“啊”。高高挺立的顶端喷射出浊液，于闻轻轻颤抖着被送上高潮，嘴里发出含混不清的小声呜咽，指尖也不知何时攀上狄黎的脊背，轻轻抓挠，发泄着极度的快感。

像是得到了某种讯号，狄黎拧开润滑剂挤在手指上，指尖顺着于闻茎身滑向后面，轻轻在那处入口打着旋，像是客人礼貌地叩响大门，询问能否进入。

而于闻的答案一定是，能。

指尖缓缓推入，刚进入一个指节便被高热紧致的内壁紧紧吸住，狄黎耐着性子继续将手指探入，轻轻在肠壁上抠刮描划，狄黎被他吸得头皮发麻，恨不能现在立刻把人按在身下操干。

于闻刚刚从快感的余韵中恢复，身下奇异又难受的感觉让他不自觉地扭动着身子想要躲开，却被狄黎按住强硬地一点点进入开拓，手指从一根加到两根，指尖在柔软肠壁上没有章法地肆意抠刮。

于闻被后穴奇异的饱胀感弄得无所适从，偏偏身体被狄黎压着一点反抗的力气都没有。他看着伏在自己身上的眼底发红的狄黎，看着他漫着情欲的脸和额头细密的汗珠，想到一向自持自律的学霸如今是因为自己才变成这副模样，便难以自制地寻着狄黎的唇给他一个吻。

狄黎吮着他的唇瓣分散注意力，他早已憋的快要发疯，手指上的触感不断提醒着他于闻的那里有多脆弱多敏感，可为了小男友的安全他只能不停压制自己，忍耐着直到于闻可以容纳他四根手指，才慢慢把手指拔出，低声在于闻耳边问道：“我可以……吗？”

于闻偏过头拿手背遮住脸，一张脸红的发烫，轻轻点点头，嘴唇无声开合，是“可以”的唇形。

终于得到允许，狄黎一只手握住于闻的腿根轻轻分开一点，挺腰把自己送了进去。

“哈……”

后穴猛然被撑开。于闻颤抖着身子难受得皱起眉头，手指控制不住地在狄黎背上抓了几下，留下一串纵横交错的红痕。

狄黎咬着牙一点点慢慢推进，整个人被于闻里面的肠壁绞得呼吸粗重没了节奏，拼命忍着一下把人贯穿的冲动。

终于整根进入之后，狄黎才放松了一点身体，等着于闻慢慢适应自己。

他初尝情事，就算之前做过功课了解所有步骤，但到了真刀真枪上场的地步又难免慌乱，只能看着于闻的神色往下进行。

于闻不知道后面被人进入是这种感觉，说不清是难受还是舒服，但一想到进入自己那里的是狄黎，又觉得他怎么对自己都舒服。一想到狄黎现在在那里卡着动弹不得，一定非常难受，于闻决定深明大义一次。

他吸了口气，斟酌着开口：“要不你……动动吧。”

而当狄黎真正开始抽插起来，当敏感的内壁被粗大性器上的筋络摩擦时他才后悔，自己这句“你动动吧”到底是有多莽撞。

下次！一定要狄黎做下面那个！

狄黎刚动第一下时于闻便控制不住地掉了眼泪，一个“等”字没喊完便只剩下含浑呜咽，后面只能在狄黎的动作下耸动着腰肢，发出支离破碎的求饶。

“你、你慢一……啊！”

泪珠顺着泛红的眼角滑落，早被打湿的睫毛微微颤抖，手指在床单上反复抓挠，指节用力到发白也没能换来身上人的怜惜。

狄黎从得到他的允许时，身下便开始一下比一下更用力地撞击，嘴唇在脖颈间辗转吮咬留下暧昧红痕，手指也不安分地四处游走，偏偏于闻这时还格外敏感，狄黎指尖随便在一处轻挠描划就能换来他后面的一阵紧绞，随即又被狄黎身下更用力地破开那处软肉，像是要把他整个人捅穿。

“啊、那里……不……”

被狄黎撞到内里某处凸起时，于闻身体突然紧绷，已经逐渐平息下来的呻吟陡然升高，变成崩溃的哭喊。

“不……你、停……”

“哈、哈啊……狄黎……”

于闻眼泪成串地往下掉，手指在狄黎背上无助抓挠想给过度的快感寻一个出口，换来的只是身上人更加猛烈的撞击。

“求你……”

“求我什么？”狄黎轻轻吻去他的泪水，身下的动作却丝毫没停。

“求你……慢、慢一……啊！”

于闻脚趾蜷曲着，脸上泛起酡红色，眼角挂着泪珠，无助又可怜地紧紧搂着狄黎的脖子，全然没有意识到自己现在这副模样正是面前这个人造成的。

“不。”

狄黎回答的很干脆，更用力地朝那一点撞去，力度大得仿佛要把那处撞烂碾碎。

于闻被撞得说不出话来，只能像落水的人抱住救命稻草一样紧紧搂住他，把头埋在他的胸口无声掉着眼泪。

在又一次的撞击之后于闻再也承受不住射了出来，狄黎在他里面又重重抽插了几下也射了出来。

狄黎抱着筋疲力尽的小男友给他顺了顺毛，手指轻柔擦去脸上的残余泪痕，在眼睛上印下一个吻。

于闻勉强提起一点力气，在他手上拍了一巴掌，用哭哑了的嗓子气势汹汹道：“下次你做下面那个！”

尾音还是不可避免地带上一点哭腔。

狄黎揉揉他的脑袋给人顺气：“好好好。”

下次的事，就下次再说吧。

—tbc—  
还！笑！我！  
上不了车都不知道着急的吗！  
老福特最后还是把我逼去了ao3……


End file.
